


La Vie En Rose

by itsmadeofgold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmadeofgold/pseuds/itsmadeofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam's French restaurant date.  Possibly the sappiest thing ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie En Rose

Kris was confused. He'd been at Adam's house enough times to know he was in the right place, but when the man in the tuxedo answered the door Kris looked around anyway, double-checking the number over the eave to reassure himself that he hadn't knocked on the wrong door.

"Mr. Allen," the man said. "Please, follow me. Your party is waiting for you."

The man swept his arm, gesturing for Kris to follow him into the house. Kris just stood there for a moment, perplexed as he wondered what Adam was up to. He guessed he must be having a party or something; he _had_ asked him to dress up after all, which Kris had agreed to do only after much grumbling. But he had been under the impression that tonight was just for the two of them - "a real date," Adam had said - so if he was throwing some kind of gala Kris was not going to be thrilled.

A party meant other people, and other people meant hiding, and Kris was so sick of that he could scream. He frowned.

"Sir?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kris said. "Coming."

He followed the man into the house, down the main hall toward the patio doors in the back. The doors were glass, and usually they showed a pretty spectacular view of the city, but tonight they were hung with thick red drapes. The man pulled one of the curtains with him as he stood aside, gesturing with his other hand for Kris to go through.

Kris gaped as he stepped out onto the patio. He had been out here many times before, but if he had not known that he was at Adam's house at this moment, he never would've guessed it. It was transformed. To his right there was a long, polished mahogany bar; a woman wearing crisp white stood at attention behind it, her hands behind her back and a polite smile on her face. In front of the bar a small parquet dance floor had been set up over the stone of the patio, on the far side of which a small band of musicians was playing softly on strings. To his left was a small cafe-style table, draped in red linens and elegantly set, complete with an exuberant floral centerpiece, two slim white tapers and two glasses of white wine. White lights were strung all around the stone wall that enclosed the patio as well as overhead, crisscrossing back and forth between lattices that Kris was sure had not been there before. Adding to the soft light was the flickering of countless white pillar candles, scattered around the edge of the space on iron pedestals of varying heights.

Kris felt breath on the back of his neck just a split second before arms were wrapping around his waist and a chin rested lightly on his shoulder. Kris's head tilted unconsciously toward Adam's so that they were cheek-to-cheek.

"Do you like it?" Adam said quietly, and Kris let out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding followed by a bewildered chuckle.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it," he said, turning in the circle of Adam's arms to face him. "This is... beautiful. Amazing."

Adam's smile was dazzling, gleeful, as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Kris's lips.

"I'm so glad you think so," he said as he pulled away. "I was worried that you'd be disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Kris said, one eyebrow arching in disbelief. "How could I possibly be disappointed?"

"Well, I said I'd take you out," Adam said. "And I really wanted to... we deserve a real date, you know? Something fancy and romantic. I wanted to take you to a French restaurant... I actually thought about flying us out of the country, chartering a plane... We could have a real French meal and have a better chance of not being spotted. And then even if somebody _did_ spot us, we could just say that was ridiculous, it wasn't us, we of course were not in _Europe_. But that seemed crazy, and it turned out to be impossible with our schedules anyway. And I looked into restaurants around here, tried to find a really fool-proof privacy situation... but then I thought, if we have to arrive separately and sneak in and sneak out and be in lockdown while we're there... it didn't scream _romance_ to me, so then..."

"Shhh," Kris said, bringing a hand up and placing it on the side of Adam's face gently. "It's perfect."

"Are you sure?"

Kris rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm sure, you idiot. Look at this place! This is the datiest date I've ever been on and we haven't even started yet. It's so romantic I'm expecting Meg Ryan to show up any minute. It's _perfect_. Thank you for doing this for me. Really. Now tell me the plan."

Adam smiled again, his eyes crinkling at the corners in a way that, after all their time together, still made Kris's stomach do somersaults. "Well," Adam said. "I have hired a _chef_ , and as we speak he is whipping us up an authentic meal that will include escargot and foie gras and bechemel and various other French-sounding items. It won't be ready for a while yet, though. So we can sit and chat and enjoy our wine, or..." he smirked mischievously.

"Or?"

"I thought we might dance," he said, looking a little embarrassed about it. "One of the perks of staying in, you know... we couldn't do it if we were out."

Kris smiled. "Well, you did hire a band and have a dance floor put in, so it would be awfully rude of me to say no."

"I was hoping the guilt factor would help my cause," he said with a wink, his arms still around Kris's waist as he walked him backward toward the dance floor. As they reached the middle of the floor, he gestured toward the band, who immediately began playing a slow, sweet tune. Adam reached down and took Kris's hand in his, bringing their clasped hands up to rest between their chests as he wrapped his other arm around Kris's waist. Kris brought his free hand up to Adam's neck and looked up at his smiling face as they began to sway together. Adam was humming, looking so content that Kris could feel his heart swelling in his chest. There was nothing he liked better than seeing Adam happy.

Kris tilted his head up, pulling Adam down into a long, leisurely kiss, their mouths keeping time with the rise and fall of the melody as they turned in slow circles together.

"Mmm," Kris said into Adam's mouth. "Best date ever."

"And we haven't even had dinner yet. Wait and see what I have planned for _dessert._ " He pulled away slightly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kris sighed. "You're going to make me wait?"

"Yes, I am."

"Meanie."

"It'll be worth it, I promise."

"OK," Kris said, trying not to pout. "Oh hey, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What's bechemel?"


End file.
